Structural insulated panels are composite building material of an insulating layer of rigid polymer foam sandwiched between two layers of structural board. These structural boards can be consist of material such as sheet metal, plywood, particle board, etc while the insulating layer of rigid polymer foam is commonly expanded polystyrene foam, extruded polystyrene foam, polyisocyanurate foam, or polyurethane foam. The structural insulated panels can be used within many different construction applications, such as exterior walls, interior walls, roofs, floors, and foundation systems since the structural insulated panels combine the functionality of the conventional building components, such as studs, joists, insulation, vapor barrio, and air barrier. The main drawback of the structural insulated panels is that the conventional structural boards used within the structural insulated panels creep and deformed overtime due to load bearings and environmental conditions, resulting structural failure within the overall building.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a load bearing and high impact insulating building panel that utilizes magnesium oxide boards bonded to a high density expanded polystyrene foam core. Due to the components and their configurations, the present invention provides an improved structural insulated panel that has superior impact and fire resistance compare to any other conventional structural insulated panel.